Chairs of the type generally intended for recreational or outdoor use may be made in many different styles using a variety of materials designed to withstand the rigors of such use. Often, these chairs have skeletal frames made of metal tubing, wood, plastic or some other rigid material that can endure the hardships of prolonged exposure to weather and which is durable enough to withstand relatively heavy use. It is also generally desirable that the chair frame be lightweight for easy mobility, yet it must have sufficient rigidity to support the weight of a seated person.
The skeletal chair frame generally defines and supports a seat and backrest that is made of a material adapted to provide a comfortable seating area. Unfortunately, many materials that are well suited for providing a comfortable seating area and which would render adequate service if used in indoor conditions are prone to rapid deterioration from prolonged exposure to ambient conditions. For example, sunlight may cause degradation of some synthetic materials such as vinyl or other plastics, causing them to lose their strength and appearance. Moisture from precipitation or high humidity may cause rot or may promote mildew. Wide daily and seasonal temperature swings cause expansion and contraction of the materials, and freezing temperatures may cause further damage from ice formation.
Prior to the present invention, recreational seating has generally been fabricated in three primary styles which are capable of withstanding the severe demands described above. Many chairs have a seat and backrest formed of multiple straps of material that are stretched laterally across the chair frame. Chairs of this type are colloquially known in the industry as "strap chairs." The strap material used to form the seat of these chairs may be made of solid lengths of pliable vinyl or of relatively narrow segments of webbed material woven from synthetic fibers. Strap chairs have a distinctive appearance due to the plurality of straps extending across the frame and the interstices left open between adjacent straps. Although strap chairs are generally durable, inexpensive to manufacture and light in weight, the seat and backrest cannot readily be decorated with a unitary design as the successive straps are distinct from each other.
A second type of chair uses cushions as the seat and backrest. Chairs of this sort are generally known as "cushion chairs." These cushions are of a conventional type having an outer shell made of a woven or sheet material that surrounds an interior layer of padding material. One cushion may be used as the seat and another cushion as the backrest, or a single cushion may be used as both the seat and backrest.
The cushions are supported from beneath by the chair frame, which must have straps, metal plates, bars or the like extending beneath the seat and behind the backrest to support the cushion. Usually, the cushion rests independently on the chair frame and can be easily removed from the frame for storage inside. Because the padding material is encased within a layer of sheet or woven material, cushions are readily adapted for surface decoration. However, cushion chairs are generally heavier and more expensive to manufacture than strap chairs due to the more complex frame construction necessary to underlie the cushion.
A third type of recreational seating is known as the "sling chair." Sling chairs have a skeletal frame that is commonly made of extruded metal tubing that is assembled into a rigid frame that defines the lateral edges of a seating area. Sections of tubing having channels formed therein are positioned along the lateral sides of the seating area, generally within the exterior confines of the frame. In sling chairs, the seat and backrest are formed by a relatively heavy web of material that is tautly stretched across the lateral sides of the frame. Generally, the lateral edges of the webbed sling material are securely fastened to the chair frame by means of acrylic rods held within hemmed pockets formed in the edges of the sling material. These rods and the hemmed portions containing them are retained within the channels formed by the tubing.
Sling seats have an attractive, modern appearance, are lightweight and may be relatively inexpensive to construct. However, because the sling seating must withstand relatively high tensile forces in order to support the weight of a person seated in the chair, the sling fabric is generally made of a relatively heavy woven material. The sling fabric must also withstand prolonged expose to outdoor conditions. Commonly, the material of choice is a relatively rough weave of vinyl or a blend of vinyl and acrylic monofilament fibers. These fabrics are not readily susceptible to application of pleasing printed designs such as a floral pattern or the like. Sling seating has a relatively rough surface and lacks any cushioning material to enhance the comfort of a person seated on the chair. Also, the joinder of the seat and backrest fabric and the chair frame is readily visible and may present an unfinished appearance.
In light of the aforementioned deficiencies, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new sling chair that has a smooth seating surface which may be imprinted with a decorative pattern.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sling chair that has a layer of cushioning material to increase the comfort of a person seated on the chair.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sling chair in which the joinder between the seat and backrest and the chair frame is not readily visible so as to present a pleasing, finished appearance.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight recreational chair having padding and a surface which may be imprinted with a decorative pattern that will withstand the rigors of recreational use.